Life
by Firenza
Summary: Karone reflects upon the events of her life. Her transformation from Astronema to Karone. Her life on Terra Venture as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. And, finally, her life on Earth, with Zhane. ONE SHOT. Will be corrected and changed soon.


Astronema. My secret identity or maybe just my biggest regret. The Princess of Evil. Surrogate daughter of Ecliptor. A girl was raised to be evil and went along with what was expected of her because she didn't know any better. A girl who caused chaos and devestation. A girl desperate to redeem herself. My brother, Andros, believed in me. He saw the good in me. Even when I was just Astronema. I believed he was dead. He thought the same thing about me. But we were wrong. I tried to leave evil behind but that is easier said than done. I was kidnapped (Again!) and brainwashed. Forced to stay evil. Forced to lose all emotion. I became a machine. An evil machine. I will never forgive myself for the Countdown. I will never forgive myself for the lives I stole. Zordon's death eliminated evil in the universe. His death eliminated Astronema but not Karone. No I was forced to live again. To live with my actions. To live with everything I did. My brother and Zhane were quick to make excuses. But I never could. I knew, I still know, that I was responsible.

My relationship with Zhane was complicated. He loved me and I loved him but we were so different. He was ready to settle down but I felt like I needed to do something to redeem myself. He felt like I was putting too much pressure on myself and that I should relax. Maybe he was right. But I wasn't ready to have fun like my brother and the other rangers. I never really felt like I belonged with them. I guess Zhane began to notice that my heart wasn't really with him anymore. We began to argue. A lot. Then Zhane gave me an ultimatum. Fully committ myself to a life with him or leave. He gave me a week to think about it. I didn't want to lose Zhane so I agreed. But eventually he saw through me and left. I never blamed him. I understood how much I hurt him. But I couldn't let go of my need for redemption and I became angry with Zhane for not trying harder to understand. We weren't together anymore but we still fought all the time.

Zhane was on KO-35 when Andros and I got the transmission from the Galaxy Rangers. They needed any information I could provide them with about an enemy. One of their rangers, Kendrix, had disappeared and her Quasar Saber had been lost. I felt drawn to the Pink Quasar Saber. I saw my chance for redemption and I took it. I tracked the Quasar Saber to an evil auction. I posed as Astronema and stole the Quasar Saber. And miraculously it choose me. It chose me to wield its power and to become the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. The first thing I wanted to do was call Zhane. I almost sent him a telepathic communication but something stopped me. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I didn't want to tell him that I had finally found something to make me happy. So I didn't tell him anything. Andros told him. And as predicted Zhane didn't take it well. In fact he sent me a transmission telling me that I was a horrible person who played with his emotions. He was drunk and he didn't mean what he said. He only wanted to hurt me like I hurt him. It worked.

But I didn't have much time to think about Zhane anymore. I had new problems to worry about. Like my new home Terra Venture and my new teammates. I really had a hard time with Kai. He was Kendrix's best friend and he resented that I had taken her place. And he knew my past. He knew that I had once been Astronema and that I was responsible for mass chaos and destruction. He was there. He saw first hand what I had done. And he hated me for it.

I couldn't blame him but his resentment was tearing the team apart. And then Leo lost his power. Then we were screwed. But I had an idea. The keys of power. A strong power source that Astronema had once tried to steal. I had to face my past. Of all the people to be choosen to accompany me on this mission Mike had to pick Kai. I was miserable and Kai wasn't much better. But when we got to the Temple that all changed. I was forced to confront my past by the vengeful spirit of a young man I had killed. After a long battle, the spirit recognized that I was no longer evil and that I was truly sorry for everything I had done as Astronema. Kai had also helped to convince the spirit that I had changed and in doing so he convinced himself. I was finally forgiven. Maybe now I could forgive myself.

My time as a Power Ranger was brief but rewarding. I was finally ready to move on with my life. But I couldn't go back to Earth. I had made on home on Terra Venture and I had made friends and became a part of a family. Andros didn't understand but I think Ashley did. She was kind and promised that she and Andros would come and visit me soon. Kendrix reappeared when we surrendered our Quasar Sabers. Her return was celebrated. I was nervous. I had a tentative place in the group. Kendrix's return could have signaled the end of my place in the group but Kendrix made sure I was always included. She became my closest friend on Terra Venture. Another suprise was the development of my romantic relationship with Kai.

I thought I was setting myself up for more heartbreak when I developed feelings for Kai. But miraculously he returned those feelings and we began a fast-paced relationship. We began dating and soon we were living together. When my brother and Ashley told me they were coming to visit, I was really excited. I couldn't wait to introduce them to Kai and the others. But they brought a special guest with them. They brought Zhane. I wasn't prepared to see him again. I wasn't prepared for the look on his face when he found out that Kai and I were living together. I wasn't prepared for Kai's proposal either. But he asked and I said yes. And I broke Zhane's heart again. Hell, I broke my own.

My wedding was beautiful. Andros walked me down the aisle. Ashley was my maid of honor. But something was missing. I think deep down I always knew that I could never love someone as much as I loved Zhane. But I was stubborn and I did genuinely love Kai.

When Andros, Ashley, and Zhane left my doubts left too. I settled into my new life with Kai and I was happy. Then I found out I was pregnant. It was a little sooner then we had planned but we were happy. Yao was the best of Kai and me. We were such nervous parents. We would spend hours just watcing him sleep. He kept our marriage together.

But Zhane would once again enter my life. Ashley sent me a transmission because she was worried about him. He was dating a princess named Celestria who was known throughout the galaxy to be wild and crazy. She had seen several photos of Zhane drining and partying. She wanted me to talk to him. So I did. Was that the best thing to do? NO. It was foolish. All I had to do was talk to Zhane and my feelings for him returned full force. I was stuck. I was playing a dangerous game. Kai noticed that I was pulling away from him. He tried to talk to me about it but I was too caught up in my returning feelings for Zhane to talk to him about it. Besides what could I say that wouldn't break his heart. So I strung them both along until Kendrix and I had a long talk. Then I ended all contact with Zhane. What choice did I have? I had a son and a life with Kai. I couldn't leave him for Zhane. I just couldn't.

Kai and I made up and we even started talking about extending our family when Kai was finished with his mining project. But Kai never finished his project. A gas leak in the mine led to an explosion. The explosion caused the mine to cave in and Kai was killed along with 306 other people. I was devestated. I grieved for Kai, for Yao, and for myself. The pain was just too much to handle. I called out to Zhane with my mind. _I need you. _And he came to me.

He came to Terra Venture and he helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life. He also formed a bond with Yao. That settled any doubts I had about Zhane. If he could love my son, I could allow myself to love him again. And I did. Andros and Ashley came to help Yao and myself move back to Earth. The former Galaxy Rangers were sorry to see us go but we promised to return. But we never got the chance. Terra Venture was destroyed less than three years later. On the day that I gave birth to my second child, Sirac. My second child, you ask. Yes. My son. And Zhane's. We were married about a year and a half before Terra Venture was destroyed. Only two days after he proposed.

We had a good life together. And three children. Including Yao. Zara was a suprise. I was 40 when she was born but Zhane and I didn't mind. We enjoyed our chaotic life. Until I got sick. Zara was only 10. The boys were in their twenties but Zara was just a child. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to see her grow into a beautiful woman, to see her get married, to see her have children of her own. But it wasn't meant to be. I got to meet one grandchild though. Yao's daughter Kira. She was a beauty.

Zhane and the children didn't take the news that I was dying very well. I didn't take it well either. Neither did my friends and family. It wasn't fair. I had lived through so much. But I was going to die anyway.


End file.
